Des couples pas très communs 2
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Suite de "des couples pas très communs". Shonen-ai / premier couple : Mukuro x Squalo /!\ DIX ANS DANS LE FUTUR /!\ A venir chap 4 : Byakuran x Lambo
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! de retour ! Eh oui j'ai fais une suite de " Des couples pas très communs" j'ai eu d'autres idées de couples lorsque j'étais en cours d'histoire et que je m'ennuyais ^o^

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite de ces couples tordus, qui ne vont généralement pas ensemble. C'est ça qui est marrant :p

Bon allez je vous laisse lire ! ^^

* * *

Des couples pas communs 2

Chapitre 1 : Mukuro x Squalo

Squalo se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec ce type nommé Mukuro. Personnellement il trouvait se type trop bizarre. Pour que se soit plus clair, en fait cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il était coincé en compagnie de Mukuro dans un ascenseur. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? il ne savait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était entré tout bonnement dans cet ascenseur et que ce type avec sa coupe d'ananas était entré à sa suite et puis bam, il se retrouve coincé dans cet ascenseur avec lui. Il ne c'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Ça faisait déjà deux bonnes minutes que Mukuro le regardait en souriant alors que bien avant aucun des deux ne s'étaient jetés un seul regard.

-Squalo...c'est ça ? demanda Mukuro au bout d'un certain temps.

-Tu me veux quoi ?! s'exclama Squalo irrité

-Ne t'énerves pas. répondit Mukuro. C'était pour faire un peu de conversation.

Squalo soupira mais se résigna :

-Pourquoi ce foutu ascenseur s'est bloqué au juste ? et en plus je suis bloqué avec toi !

-Kufufufu... n'est-ce pas intéressant ?

-Et en quoi ça le serait ?! s'écria Squalo passablement énervé.

-On peut faire pleins de choses...

Squalo rougit brusquement en comprenant le gros sous-entendu. Mais n'empêche vue comme ça Mukuro était plutôt disons... sexy mais non il ne devait pas penser ça ! parce ce n'était pas le moment et il devait trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici. Surtout que personne n'était encore là pour venir les sortir de là. Comme par hasard il fallait que ça mette du temps. Mais vraiment quel poisse ! Pensa Squalo.

Alors que Squalo cogitait Mukuro s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est quand il sentit son souffle dans son coup qu'il remarqua la présence de Mukuro.

-Que-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je voulais t'embrasser voyons...kufufufu...

-Voiii !!! je t'autorise pas !! cria L'homme requin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord. Répondit Mukuro avant d'attraper les poignets de Squalo pour pouvoir l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait. Squalo était près à le frapper mais finalement se laissa faire. Il trouva que ce baiser était plutôt agréable. La langue de Mukuro rencontra la sienne et il aimait vraiment ça. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Belphegor accompagné d'un mécanicien.

-Eh ben si je m'attendais à ça... murmura Bel, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-C'est...c'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'écria Squalo. Hein Mukuro Dokuro ? Il est où ?!

Mukuro était partis. Squalo fulmina de rage.

-Voiii !!! tu me le paieras !

Quelques temps après

-Tu devrais peut être plus souvent rester coincer dans un ascenseur,Squalo. Dit Belphegor.

-La FERME !!!

**Owari**

* * *

Alors c'était bien ? :p

Merci d'avoir lu ^^ Prochain couple : Futa x Basil (pourquoi pas :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Des couples pas communs 2

Chapitre 2 : Futa x Basil

Futa jouaient avec Lambo et I-pin quand Basil arriva et sourit en les voyant.

-Vous jouez à quoi ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-On joue à chat ! Répondit Lambo. Oh mais c'est Basilic ! Meuhahahaha !!!

Basil ne fit pas attention à la réplique de Lambo et s'approcha de Futa. Complétement subjugué par lui, et ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Futa avait un truc dans son sourire qui faisait tressauter le cœur de Basil dans sa poitrine.

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Demanda Futa en souriant.

Basil secoua la tête mais sourit à son tour. Lambo et I-pin continuaient de jouer puis voyant que Futa parlait à Basil, les deux amis partirent jouer ailleurs, laissant les deux autres seuls.

Basil aimait parler à Futa. Les conversations avec lui étaient tout simplement naturelles. Et en plus de ça, ils rigolaient bien tout les deux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, ils se lançaient des regards différents que ceux de simple amis. Au bout de deux minutes de contemplation, Futa finit par se rapprocher de Basil et posa sa main sur sa joue. Ce qui eu l'effet de faire rougir Basil au plus au point.

-Futa-dono, tu as vraiment grandis depuis notre dernière rencontre. Dit Basil. Je suis plus petit que toi maintenant...

-Tu trouves ? J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça. Répondit Futa avant d'embrasser Basil. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Basil se jeta dans les bras de Futa et murmura :

-Je t'aime Futa-dono...

**Owari**

* * *

Eh ben dans le genre guimauve, on peut pas faire mieux :p C'est normal que dans le futur Basil n'a pas l'air du tout d'avoir grandi ? :O

Enfin bref merci d'avoir lu ^^

prochain couple : Belphegor x Kusakabe (héhéhé... xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Des couples pas communs 2

Chapitre 3 : Belphegor x Kusakabe

-Oy, toi là apporte moi du thé... euh non du café finalement.

-Belphegor-san, je ne suis pas votre serviteur. Répondit Kusakabe, blasé.

-C'est moi le prince ici. Répliqua celui-ci. Tout le monde est mon serviteur.

Kusakabe soupira mais apporta tout de même une tasse de café, non par abandon mais par politesse. Il était comme ça c'est tout.

-Pourquoi dois-je me retrouver seul avec vous et en plus vous supportez ? Demanda Kusakabe, agacé.

-Tu poses trop de questions. Viens là. Ordonna Belphegor

-Ne me donner pas d'ordres, sil-vous-plait. Répliqua Kusakabe de plus en plus énervé.

-Ushishi... je donne des ordres parce que je suis le prince, c'est tout.

Une veine palpita sur le front de Kusakabe qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Il contint tout de même sa rage et répondit calmement :

-Très bien, mais je viens de mon plein gré.

Belphegor sourit puis quand Kusakabe arriva à la hauteur du prince, celui-ci encercla ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sans demander son avis. Le plus vieux resta comme paralysé sur le moment puis repoussa le plus jeune.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Dit Kusakabe malgré le fait qu'il était rouge et gêné.

-Je fais ce que je veux... parce je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis le prince. Répondit Belphegor avec un grand sourire qui donnait la chair de poule.

Kusakabe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il resta une bonne minute figé en se demandant si tout les princes étaient comme ça.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Je suis pas fan... mais bon merci d'avoir lu ^^

prochain couple : Byakuran x Lambo


End file.
